Re Animation
by Gwento-addict
Summary: After the 456 Attack Ianto Survives, as well as all of the other people in Thames house, But Why Are the Different? And Is The Virus Spreading? Fluffy Janto xx
1. Awakening

**Re-Animation **

**By Gwento Addict. **

**Summary: After the 456 Attack Ianto Survives, as well as all of the other people in Thames house, But Why Are the Different? And Is The Virus Spreading? Fluffy Janto xx **

**Spoilers: Season 3 and References to the Torchwood Novel Bay of the Dead. **

**Cardiff.**

"Let Rhiannon see him for a moment Jack" Gwen said as she tried to pull Jack away from Ianto's side. "I Love you" Jack wept as he went out the room, holding Gwen's hand tightly.

They sat out side the room which Ianto lay in; Jack sat on his own, thinking of things he never got to experience with Ianto. Gwen was holding Rhys' hand, she had just lost her best friend, and she had lost so much she certainly didn't want to loose Rhys.

Then they heard a scream from the room, it was Rhiannon.

They rushed in; Rhiannon was on the floor with a giant bite mark in her arm. "What the hell!" Jack said. "He Bit me! Ianto fucking bit me!" Rhiannon wept. Jack looked deep into Ianto's sleeping eyes, there were a completely different colour, they were wrong, his beautiful blue pools had gone, he had changed.

"Bloody Hell Jack what's happened, It's all over the news, riots and vicious attacks, how are we going to stop this!" Gwen said. "I don't know, but I think I've worked it out, this all happened after the 456 let out that toxic gas, and now the people that died there have gone back to there families right?" Jack said. "Yeah, well we think so" Gwen said. "That toxic gas doesn't just kill them, it reanimates there dead cells, there like zombies, but there not the kind we've dealt with before, as this is a virus it mutates it changes, till-!" Jack stopped. "Till what Jack! Tell Me!" Gwen shouted. "Till the whole world turns into a living breathing hell" Jack cried as he slid down the wall his head in his hands.

"Want me to get to golf clubs out again?" Rhys said. "No not just yet" Gwen laughed. Suddenly Rhiannon started to changed she charged at the door, "Shit she's really a zombie!" Rhys said. "No not a zombie more of a reanimated being to put it lightly" Gwen said. "You ok you look a bit queasy?" Rhys said. "Yeah I just feel a little sick that's all, it's just my morning sickness" Gwen said. "Oh yeah, sorry just for a moment then I totally forgot that you were pregnant" Rhys laughed. "God I something wrong with you Rhys, it's been six weeks!" Gwen laughed. "Well this zombie thing sort of messed with my head for a second" Rhys explained.

Jack had no option; he got out his gun, and shot Rhiannon straight in the head. "Shit, I'm so sorry, it just had to be done" Jack apologised as he walked to Ianto. "Hello" Ianto said as he slipped back into his unconscious state. "Ianto?" Jack said as he kissed him tightly. "Were going to have to make an antidote cos Ianto, I'm not ever going to give up on you, I need to take him into the hub's isolation unit immediately" Jack said. "Jack just to remind you there is no hub?" Gwen said. "Oh Gwen Cooper you're easily mislead" Jack said as he carried Ianto in his arms. "Williams actually Jack" Gwen said. "What I thought you were keeping Cooper" Jack struggled as he held Ianto, "Bloody hell how much does he weigh!" Jack said as he struggled to carry Ianto on his own, so Rhys helped him. "Well Jack I was thinking, I should be called Williams, as it's the baby's second name so it's mine too, and it is my married name as well" Gwen explained. "Why just not have the baby's name Cooper-Williams?" Jack asked. "Because we don't want that do we Rhys?" Gwen said. "No" Rhys answered. They dumped Ianto into the back of Johnny's car. "He's really going to kill me for this, its going to mess his suit up" Jack said as he kissed Ianto's forehead gently and un-creased his suit jacket. "I love you so much cariad" Jack said as he got into the drivers seat.

"So are you taking us to this secret hub of yours?" Gwen asked. "It's not exactly secret, I'm renting it off U.N.I.T, they owe me a few favours" Jack said as he sped off.

**Review xx **


	2. Ianto's Soul

**Re-animation Part 2: Ianto's Soul **

**By Gwento Addict **

Ianto was now confined in a white lighted cell, his eyes still a distant grey and his mouth amerced in blood. Every time Jack walked past, he tried to grab his attention but the thought of his former lover being locked up and being treated like a monster was too much for Jack to take, so he didn't stay.

Ianto found Gwen different to handle, he would stare at her and smack his head against the door, telling her to go and leave him alone, Gwen found this frightening as he kept slamming and slamming his head against the glass, leaving smears of blood down it, every day Ianto would bleed out of different crevices of his body, it was like he was suffering from Ebola and Rabies at once. Jack knew that the 456 wanted to leave something, which would devastate; as they knew asking for the children was going to be a risky operation.

Four months passed and Jack hid himself away, looking more like a mad scientist than a hero, there still wasn't a cure, with anything of this earth anyways. Gwen really didn't like dealing with Jack, he had mood swings and he would throw a punch at anybody who disturbed him, and she had to think of the welfare of her baby and not of how Jack is feeling. "Urm, Jack every time I walk past Ianto, he stares at me, and I mean full on stare!" Gwen said. "Well I don't fucking know why! Why is there no fucking cure!" Jack said as he pushed all his items off the counter. Jack looked into Ianto's cell from the monitors, most of the white surfaces in the cell had been smeared with white blood, and his suit had been ripped in many places, it had looked like he had tried to chew his way out of the suit.

Rhys had rung Gwen, he was now scared as he had just saw a guy looking very 'zombieish' as he called it outside the house. Gwen had instructed him to get as many clothes as possible and also as much food as he could and bring them to the hub, they were only going to survive this if they went into hiding.

Rhys came in a rush, he had got bitten by a psychotic woman on the way there, but he was fine. "Rhys, did you get bitten?" Gwen asked. "Yeah by a psychotic woman on the way here, why what's wrong?" Rhys asked. Gwen fell silent. "What were you going to say Gwen?" Rhys asked. "My waters just broke" Gwen said. "Jack!" Gwen shouted. "What, oh god!" Jack said, and then he looked at Rhys, took one look at his bite and pulled the gun out on him. "Don't you dare Jack Harkness!" Gwen screamed, "Just put him in the cells, but a comm's in there so he can hear and get the screen up, I want him to see our baby being born, without the risk of him biting us" Gwen cried. Jack escorted Rhys to the cells where he set up the equipment as Gwen dragged herself slowly to the Medical Bay; this new hub was equipped for every kind of emergency, with the exception of zombie attack.

"Gwen are you ok?" Rhys asked. "I'm fine for the moment, I love you so much" Gwen said. "I love you too, shit I'm going to turn into something like Ianto aren't I?" Rhys asked. Gwen nodded as a tear rolled down her face "Yes" Gwen cried. "But Rhys I will find a cure for this, it's probably staring us in the face, but we will because I'm not going to loose you!" Gwen cried. Gwen cried as Jack came to her side. "Right I have these things that go with this bed, I'm guessing your ankles go in them, so it's easier for me to see what's going on, am I right?" Jack said. "Yeah, I don't want any funny business, your just here to deliver my baby Jack ok!" Gwen said. "Yes, Gwen" Jack said. "Urgh here comes a big one ooooohhh" Gwen said as she moaned. "Ooh is this gas and air?" Jack asked. "Yeah, give it to me!" Gwen asked. "Urm yeah ok, how much did we buy Gwen?" Jack asked. "A lot" Gwen laughed. Gwen breathed in and out, it looked like the gas and air helped her. Jack gripped her hand tightly. "You are doing great darling" Rhys said over the comm's. "Urm Jack can you check how far along I am please" Gwen asked. "Okay" Jack said as he looked, "Urgh oh urm Gwen, you need to push now" Jack said. "How come?" Gwen asked. "Because I can see the top of his head" Jack said looking anxious. "Right" Gwen said, choking on her tears. Gwen pushed. "Gwen your doing great, I need you to do another big push" Jack urged. Gwen nodded as she pushed. "Gwen, you are doing great" Jack said. "This is just amazing" Rhys said. "I love you Rhys" Gwen shouted. "AHHHHH!" Gwen screamed. "Go Gwen, god that's amazing, here he comes" Jack said as he heard a cry. Jack grinned. "Is he ok?" Gwen cried. "He's absolutely fine, he's gorgeous just like his mum" Jack said as he wrapped him in a blanket and gave him to Gwen. "Hello little one, thank you for coming out of me" Gwen cried she looked at her son and she held his little hand. "He's adorable" Jack said. "I know" Gwen cried. "Can I hold him?" Jack asked. "Sure" Gwen said as she passed him the sleeping baby. "He's adorable, he's just so cute and he looks just like you" Jack said as he kissed Gwen's head and then put the baby in a cot they had bought, it was like a little hospital. "Get some rest sweetheart" Jack said as he wiped the tear from her cheek. He looked at Ianto who was sleeping on the floor, "I love you cariad, don't give up yet" Jack said as he went back to his office.

**Review xx **


End file.
